Chitoge Kirisaki
| | | |}} | gender = Female | age = 17 | height = 160 cm | occupation = High School Student | japanese = Nao Tōyama | vomic = Haruka Tomatsu | chapter = Promise | episode = Promise | likes = Raku Ichijō; Ramen; Her ribbon, Jason | dislikes = Claude's over-protectiveness; Marika Tachibana; being called by Raku Ichijō as a gorilla;dorayaki|date of birth = }} is the main female protagonist of the Nisekoi series that is written and illustrated by Naoshi Komi. She serves as the fake girlfriend of Raku Ichijō for the next three years of her school life to prevent a war from starting between their families. She is also one of the possible promise girls. Background Chitoge Kirisaki was originally living with her father in the United States until she transferred to another school in Japan - where she is now currently residing in. With her father being the leader of the infamous Bee Hive Gang, it has effectively caused multiple problems for Chitoge during her childhood as she cannot make friends very easily due to being under constant watch by her bodyguard, Claude. However, when she was young, she met and befriended a hitwoman in-training, Tsugumi, who to the current day, is still friends with. Chitoge also seems to have a few problems with her mother, who has very high expectations for her, making Chitoge somewhat a perfectionist: she excels in both sports and academics. At some point during her childhood, Chitoge had made a promise to marry another boy and has a key to that boy's pendant as proof of their promise, ensuring that when they meet again, they can unlock the pendant and marry each other. In addition to this, she also has a diary that depicts her memories of the boy she met from that time; unfortunately, neither his name, his appearance, or the details of the initial promise are mentioned in it. Chitoge is known as a hafū, or a person with mixed lineage between Japanese and another race. She has a Japanese father, who is the leader of the Beehive Gang, and a American mother, who has yet to appear on the show. Because of her mixed background, she is seen by her classmates (mostly the male ones), to be quite exotic. Personality Chitoge is very smart and completely fluent in both English and Japanese despite growing up in America, being half-Japanese. She is somewhat forgetful, aggressive and quick to attack someone who gets on her nerves. However, once someone gets to know her better, she becomes very talkative and nice. Similar to Raku, Chitoge is the type to go out of her way to help someone. For example, when Raku lost his pendant once again from the chain being broken, Chitoge had secretly gotten the Beehive gang to help fix it for him and gave it back later that night. Throughout the series, it is noted that she is a very bad cook due to the fact that she never measures ingredients and adds random things to the dish that she thinks will make the dish taste better. She is also very athletic as she can easily jump over the school's walls and swim 25 meters in a couple of seconds. In Chapter 106, when Chitoge had lost her ribbon, she becomes very emotional and sad, wanting to find the ribbon very badly. Unlike her usual self, when Marika insulted her for caring so much about a ribbon, she cried innocently, scaring the girl into speaking in her accent and helping in finding the ribbon. Raku also noted that she felt more womanly as Chitoge was meek and quite happy when he tried to buy a replacement ribbon for her and when she hugged him for finding her actual ribbon, but all in all, prefers her usual self better. It should be noted that she treasured the ribbon for two key reasons: first, because her mother gave it to her, and second, because Raku told her when they were young that it would look good on her. Ever since she was a child she has had a hard time making friends as they were all afraid of her gangster family. As a result she had a cold demeanor toward people at the start of the series due to Claude's over protectiveness. This led her to create notebooks filled with information on classmates in an attempt to make friends. She is also afraid of the dark as she had fallen into a washing machine and got stuck in it for hours before she was saved. Relationships Appearance Chitoge is half Japanese and half Caucasian, making her a Hāfu. Due to this, her skin is fair and her complexion pale. Her eyes are a striking aqua blue and she has long blonde waist-length hair. Coupled with her height - tall by most standards - and her voluptuous body figure, many people associate her with a supermodel. Her most notable feature is the red ribbon that she always uses to tie her hair. In the manga, it was noted that her ribbon looked like the one the girl on Onodera's picture book had. She is mostly seen wearing her school uniform which is a half-sleeved white shirt with a blue sailor-style collar attached at the lower part of her neck and it connects a thin orange tie that is laced through a loop at the end of the shirt, making a little part of the tie to reach the skirt. The skirt is a knee-length and a blue-colored fabric, the uniform is accompanied by thigh-length black socks and brown slip-on shoes. The same uniform style is applied in winter but instead of half-sleeves, long-sleeves are used. Abilities *'Immense strength': Throughout the series, Chitoge displays astounding amounts of sheer power - almost always being able to send Raku flying with a punch. *'Great agility': Chitoge is noted to be very agile, scaling over walls and fences easily. * Awful Cooking: Throughout the series, Chitoge is shown to cook things that are either awful in apperance, taste, or outright inedible. One particular chapter that this is highlighted is the "Boxed Lunch" chapter, in which she attempts to outclass Marika by beating her cooking, to many failures, including a "fried egg" that was shaped mysteriously as a cube. During the chapter, each time Raku attempts to eat the food, he is flung across the room. Story First Year Arc Chitoge Kirisaki lived in America, but then moved back to Japan for her father's business. Soon afterwards she found out that her father had arranged a fake relationship between her and Raku. She hated Raku during the beginning of their "fake love", during which they eventually become closer and closer. Soon after the school trip in which Raku found her alone in the dark forest, dress as a ghost. After she was rescued by him, she ask him to call her by her first name, Chitoge and that she would call him Raku; since they've been dating for so long. During the events of the beach on summer vacation, she begins to realize that she had feelings for Raku. However, when she asks him whether or not he believes that they would work together as an actual couple, Raku replies furiously that they "of course would not," however it should be noted that he said this comment under the pretext of their usual banter. Chitoge, taking the remark as a sign that Raku hated her, begins to sulk and avoid him altogether. Despite her overall cold attitude, Raku begs for her help during the Romeo and Juliet play, to which she agrees. It was during the play, that under the guise of the lines, she admitted her love for him. Trivia * Her eyes were stated to be brown in color when she was younger, only turning blue once she grew older. *According to Hana, Chitoge started wearing her ribbon because Raku said that it would look good on her. * It should also be noted that in the animation version, Chitoge is seen reading the book as a little girl, causing an uproar in the community * In the Nisekoi one-shot (original concept for the series), Chitoge's signature ribbon does not take the form of bunny ears. Instead it is a more subtle accessory, simply tying together two buns on either side of her head. Furthermore, it is noted that her reason for becoming an excellent student (who, in the concept, is shown to score additional extra credit on top of flawless scores) is to spite Raku, who she has hated since the events of ten years ago. * In chapter 91, when Raku has amnesia, the key shown isn't hers but the one Onodera has in his memory of giving a key to someone. References Category:Female characters